Love at First sight
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Léon à flashé sur Juvia, Juvia aime passionnément Grey et ce dernier fait une révélation aux deux autres qui ne vont pas les laisser de marbre… Quand l'alcool et l'amour s'en mèlent... Léon/Juvia/Grey.
1. Chapter 1

_Blabla de début :__ Bah me revoilà avec une histoire… Je ne sais pas encore si ça sera un O-S ou quoi que ce soit parce que… bah je ne sais pas ou les personnages vont vouloir en venir. Je peux juste vous dire que les pervers vont adorer parce que ça va contenir du Lemon. Bien entendu, comme vous l'aurez lu dans le résumé, il n'est pas question de Natsu. Voilà, voilà =3 bonne lecture !_

_Remerciements :__ Au chapitre 256, au Dilemme des 10 commandements, et à 4 mots sur un piano. Bien entendu je remercie aussi mon côté pervers et les (très) rares auteurs des Juvia/Léon ou Léon/Grey._

_Résumé :__ Léon à flashé sur Juvia, Juvia aime passionnément Grey et ce dernier fait une révélation aux deux autres qui ne vont pas les laisser de marbre… Léon/Juvia/Grey._

_Pairing :__ Nan mais tout est dans le résumé là… _

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient à part mon cerveau et les idées tordues._

_Rating :__ M, eh ouiiii !_

~Love at First Sight~

Léon soupira en vidant son énième verre, il regardait Juvia. Non, il la dévorait des yeux, littéralement. Il aurait pu se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, il l'aurait fait. L'alcool y ajoutant, et ses 26 ans surtout.

A vrai dire sa dernière relation remontait à deux ans, avant que Sherry ne le quitte pour Ren, un membre de Blue Pegasus, et étrangement il n'avait pas eut plus de mal que nécessaire et ils étaient restés en de très bon termes, se rendant compte qu'au final, ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés. Ils étaient un peu ce qu'on appelait des sex-friends.

Sauf que maintenant elle était amoureuse et lui, n'avait plus personne. Et Juvia hantait son esprit, l'alcool lui faisant voir des images plus ou moins catholiques.

Elle souriait et buvait, à voir c'était la première fois qu'elle buvait autant. Ses joues étaient un peu empourprées, ses lèvres rebondies, se bouche entrouverte et les yeux tellement profonds… Il pourrait presque se noyer dedans ! Et encore… il ne parlait pas de ses scandaleuses courbes.

Son cœur s'emballa alors que son regard se posait sur la poitrine généreuse de la mage d'eau. Elle lui filait des sueurs chaudes. Heureusement que Sherry n'était pas là, elle lui aurait dit que jamais il n'avait été dans cet état là pour elle.

Il se servit un autre verre auquel il ajouta des glaçons faits maison par sa magie et le but d'un trait ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Il serra le verre aussi fort que possible et détourna enfin ses yeux pour les poser sur Grey qui semblait déjà ivre, allongé sur la table. Pourquoi avait-il tenu tête à Cana ?

Mais il sourit, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Grey dans cet état et c'était… inqualifiable. Il avait les yeux tellement embrumés et cet air séduisant, Juvia ne tenait plus sur sa chaise. Elle but une gorgée de sa bouteille de sake et se leva. Titubant légèrement.

Léon se leva à son tour et réussit à la retenir in extremis avant qu'elle ne s'étale que le parquet de la guilde. Grey leva un sourcil vers eux deux et décida d'aller les rejoindre, aidant Léon à tenir Juvia malgré qu'il déblatérait des phrases n'ayant aucun sens.

Les deux mages de glace n'arrivaient presque plus à tenir des propos cohérent alors que Juvia n'arrivait qu'à articuler : maison de Juvia.

Arrivé près de l'arbre Sola Grey s'effondra, buvant une gorgée de Sake. Juvia but une gorgée à sa suite, lui arrachant la bouteille des mains.

-Vous croyez que c'est raisonnable ? Demanda Léon, ayant au fond de lui une once de lucidité. Nous avons déjà bien bu.

-Détends-toi, dit Grey alors que Juvia lui tendait la bouteille en verre.

Il but une gorgée et apprécia la vue sur ses cuisses légèrement découvertes par sa petite robe bleue. Grey soupira et regarda Léon.

-T'as vu, ça fait du bien de se détendre, t'as plus l'âge pour ou bien ?

-Quel âge a Léon-sama ? Demanda Juvia en s'appuyant sur ses deux mains, se penchant sur lui.

-J'ai 26 ans.

-Presque 10 ans de plus que Juvia. S'étonna-t-elle. Pourtant Léon-sama fait tellement jeune.

Elle lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire toujours en ayant cette envie au fond de lui de l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser, seulement… Etait-elle encore assez lucide pour l'envoyer balader ou avait-elle seulement embrassé ?

-Mais normalement Juvia devrait avoir 24 ans, alors ce n'est pas si dérangeant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, acquiesça Grey en s'appuyant sur le tronc, buvant de nouveau une gorgée.

Juvia se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Grey sans même se sentir gênée, ni même faire une syncope. Elle n'avait donc plus de notions. Grey passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus, elle réagit à peine. Léon déglutit difficilement, le morceau de tissu bleu remontait chichement sur son ventre. Dévoilant son sous-vêtement blanc.

Il tendit lentement sa main et du se faire violence pour ne pas effleurer sa peau, il fit retomber l'étoffe de laine sur ses cuisses. Puis il ne résista pas et laissa une main sur sa peau fraîche.

-Juvia ? Demanda Léon, les joues rosies. Tu as déjà embrassé ?

-Juvia a déjà fait bien plus qu'embrasser, elle a déjà eut quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais il pleuvait tellement qu'il est partie… Et Léon-sama ?

-Je… J'ai été trois ans avec Sherry, et il y a deux ans elle m'a laissé tomber pour Ren. Mais nous étions plus des amis de sexe qu'autre chose. Et toi Grey ?

Ce dernier ronchonna, Juvia le regarda et passa un doigt sous son menton, descendant sur sa gorge, elle se redressa et but une gorgée à son tour. Le brun prit quelques gorgées à son tour, esquivant la question.

-Alors ? Insista Léon en buvant une gorgée lui aussi, il lui rendit la bouteille.

-J'ai jamais eus de copine, répondit lâchement Grey avant de reprendre une goutte d'alcool.

-Oui, mais tu as déjà embrassé ? Ajouta Juvia en continuant de faire longer son doigt sur le torse froid de Grey.

Il y eut une réponse imperceptible, un petit non à peine audible. Il s'attendit alors à recevoir des moqueries en tout genre. Mais au contraire, Léon se laissa tomber contre le tronc de l'arbre et Juvia continua de passer un doigt sur son corps alors que la main de Léon avait toujours une emprise sur la cuisse de Juvia.

Elle leva ses yeux vers le plus âgé des mages de glace et lui sourit, elle se mit ensuite à genoux face au tronc de l'arbre, posant une main sur la cuisse de chaque mage de glace.

Léon et Juvia se lancèrent dans une discussion sans sens, Grey ferma les yeux et porta la bouteille de verre à ses lèvres. Il la posa à côté de lui, laissant toujours sa main dessus. Puis une sensation un peu chaude picota ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, découvrant Juvia avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser ça, dit-elle sans aucune conscience de ses actes, mais Juvia voulait montrer à Grey-sama ce que ça faisait.

Il fixa un instant ses lèvres roses tendrement rebondies étirées en un magnifique sourire. Il la détailla un peu, elle portait une petite robe bleue qui devait probablement lui donner froid. Elle prit une gorgée de sake et se retourna vers Léon qui lui aussi souriait.

Il aurait voulu dire : « Et moi ? » A cet instant là. Mais c'était retenu, il décida donc qu'il n'avait pas encore ingurgité assez d'alcool et but encore un peu plus, vidant la bouteille.

Juvia sortit de son sac une petite fiole contenant du sake, c'était un peu moins d'une bouteille, mais ça serait suffisant. Elle but dedans et la tendit à Léon qui but à son tour et la laissa à Grey qui fit de même.

-Sinon t'as vraiment jamais embrassé ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Léon intrigué.

-Si, Juvia m'a embrassé, répondit-il un peu agacé, trouvant du réconfort dans le liquide brûlant sa gorge.

-Nan attends, ça ce n'était pas un baiser, rétorqua-t-il.

Il ne put réfréner encore ses envies et posa une main sur l'épaule de Juvia et l'autre sur sa cuisse, l'attirant tendrement vers elle.

Grey regarda la mage d'eau sourire et fermer les yeux. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, pensait-il en les regardant.

Léon déposa une fois ses lèvres sur celles de Juvia avant de réitérer et franchir doucement la barrière rosée pour jouer avec sa langue. Il y mit une passion dévorante qu'il ne se connaissait pas, la mage d'eau appréciant passa une main dans la nuque froide de Léon et l'attira un peu plus contre elle.

Elle eut un petit gémissement lorsque ses lèvres froides se séparèrent des siennes. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait autant de plaisir à embrasser quelqu'un. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait aussi passionnément.

Grey avait les joues rosées, gêné et terriblement envieux en voyant l'état procuré par ce simple baiser. Tendre et doux avait-il pu voir. Il décida de lui-même d'essayer, caressant le dos de Juvia, il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, il avait un souffle chaud.

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il souffla dans son cou.

-Embrasse-moi… Demanda-t-il avec envie.

Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent, leurs nez se touchèrent, leurs souffles étaient à quelques millimètres seulement de leurs bouches. Grey appuya un peu plus sur le dos de Juvia, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser d'abord chaste et ensuite effréné. Juvia encadrait son visage de ses deux mains alors que l'autre main de Grey chatouillait tendrement son bras parcourut de frisson.

En se séparant ils laissèrent leurs fronts collés, Juvia pinça sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'enfin Grey but du sake, reprenant possession de la bouteille.

-Alors ? Demanda Léon en lui prenant la fiole.

Grey ne répondit rien, il sourit et enleva les boutons de sa chemise, laissant apparaitre son torse. Léon avait déjà enlevé sa veste et son tee-shirt depuis bien longtemps, Juvia remonta sa robe jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses et retira son petit gilet en laine. Elle leur sourit et reposa sa tête sur les jambes de Grey, passant ses propres jambes sur celles de Léon.

L'aîné posa ses mains sur les tibias de Juvia, une main remontant sur ses cuisses, lui procurant un léger frisson. Elle apprécia, passant une langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle ferma ses yeux, une main de Grey posée sur son ventre. Grey et Léon se regardèrent un instant, ils burent une gorgée chacun.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent sur l'aine de Juvia qui se pinça les lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

_Remerciements :__ A Shinou le pervers, à l'alcool, aux 26 ans de Léon, à « Savoure le rouge » et « L'amoureuse » d'Indochine, à mon esprit plus que tordu et à Sid Shou Host (ne me demandez pas pourquoi, cette nana est perverse et timbrée)._

_Résumé :__ Léon à flashé sur Juvia, Juvia aime passionnément Grey et ce dernier fait une révélation aux deux autres qui ne vont pas les laisser de marbre… Quand l'alcool et l'amour s'en mêlent… Léon/Juvia/Grey._

_Pairing :__ Bah tout est déjà dit, hein : Léon/Juvia/Grey._

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, et heureusement pour la santé des personnages !_

_Rating :__ M progressif, ça va venir, ne vous en faites pas…_

Grey n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Léon qui lui regardait avec envie le corps frêle de la mage d'eau. Il but de nouveau du sake et secoua la bouteille, il en restait à peine un quart. Les deux mages de glace avaient encore les doigts entrelacés sans que ça ne les préoccupes réellement.

Un frisson parcourut Grey, sa main se crispa arrachant un soupir à Juvia. Il regarda son visage, ses joues davantage rouges, sa ouverte, des doigts plongées dans sa bouche, les yeux mi-fermés et brillants.

Léon émit un léger rire en la voyant dans cet état et regardant Grey ne pas comprendre immédiatement son geste et la réaction soudaine de la mage d'eau. Les regards de Juvia et Léon se croisèrent rapidement, en un éclair il vit sur son visage l'envie soudaine. Son corps était brûlant, il descendit sa main sur sa cuisse pour le passer ensuite sous l'étoffe de laine. Le corps de Juvia se cambra.

Grey remonta sa main caressant son ventre, touchant à peine sa poitrine, passant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. De lui redonner encore et encore ces soupirs d'aise. Il regarda Léon palper ses cuisses sous l'étoffe de tissu, il avait l'expérience et savait donner envie.

D'une main Juvia chiffonna sa robe, la remontant un peu plus, dévoilant une fois de plus sa culotte blanche. De son autre main elle parcourut une jambe de Grey, remontant sur sa cuisse, s'arrêtant un instant.

Elle se redressa et but un peu, trouvant injuste le fait qu'elle fut la seule à recevoir du plaisir. Elle se mise à genoux et embrassa Léon en y mettant toute sa passion, il posa une main sur sa poitrine arrachant littéralement sa bretelle découvrant un sein dont sa main s'occupa immédiatement.

Juvia rejeta sa tête en arrière en se pinçant les lèvres quand autre chose se posa sur elles. Grey avait rejoint Léon et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, autant que l'envie qui l'avait tiraillé. Juvia mit fin au baiser et descendit lentement sur son torse.

Elle déposa des baisers papillons et ensuite fit parcourir sa langue sur les muscles finement sculptés, elle arrache un gémissement à Grey lorsqu'elle mordit tendrement sa peau.

Grey se sentait maintenant étrangement à l'étroit et entreprit de descendre son pantalon mais Juvia le stoppa, le faisant languir davantage, un sourire mutin se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les hanches de Grey faisant descendre très lentement son pantalon.

Alors que maintenant elle était à quatre pattes à donner du plaisir à Grey, Léon lui embrassait son dos, ses omoplates et pelotait sa généreuse poitrine. Il en avait rêvé, elle était tellement… séduisante et attirante.

Il posa ses hanches sur les fesses de la mage d'eau, se frottant plus fort contre elle, il ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible et lâcha un râle rauque.

Juvia libéra entièrement Grey et le taquina du bout de la langue quelques instants. Rien que cette sensation de frôlement humide le fit gémir avec retenue cependant. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et ferma les yeux, rejetant sa tête en arrière alors qu'elle commençait les va et viens sur son membre.

Certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien, mais c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une fellation et c'était jouissif. Il retint avec mal ses gémissements et agrippa un peu plus les épaules de Juvia un râle de plaisir passant la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Ha ! Léonnn… lâcha Grey.

Ledit Léon releva la tête et se dirigea lentement vers Grey posant une main sur son torse en se mettant face à lui. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, leurs langues se caressant, se cherchant. D'une main Léon arracha le reste de la chemise de Grey, de l'autre main il pressa un peu plus sa tête intensifiant encore le baiser.

Grey refroidit ses lèvres, provocant un soupire. Ils approfondirent encore plus le baiser leurs torses se collant dans un manège sensuel.

Juvia accélérait ses va et viens, passant sa langue sur la longueur du sexe dressé devant elle. Elle entendit les légers claquements des baisers au-dessus d'elle, elle caressa le torse chaud de Léon continua le trajet dans son dos et sur ses fesses.

Le corps de Grey se cambra un peu plus, une chaleur enivrante prit place dans son bas ventre, il se tendit et serra les dents pour ne pas laisser passer un gémissement qui aurait surement réveillé la guilde de là ou ils étaient.

Il se libéra dans la bouche de Juvia mordant par la suite le cou de Léon, lui laissant une belle marque rouge.

Juvia se redressa après avoir élégamment recraché le tout un peu plus loin, elle but du sake et tendit la fiole aux deux garçons qui burent à leur tour. Juvia se laissa tomber contre l'arbre, les épaules rejetées en arrière, les yeux fermés et un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Elle sentit des mains froides entourer ses poignets et les relever au-dessus de sa tête, les bloquant contre le tronc. Elle reconnu le parfum de Léon et tenta de coller son corps contre le sien. Le mage de glace caressa son visage, son cou, sa poitrine s'attardant sur celle-ci.

Juvia chercha ses lèvres mais ne réussit qu'à poser ses lèvres sur sa clavicule, il posa sa tête sur son épaule, son souffle était encore plus chaud qu'avant.

Sa main reprit sa course, descendant sur son ventre, sa cuisse, remontant en dessous du tissu bleu.

-Ah !

Grey était encore allongé sur le sol, un peu plus loin, se remettant doucement de ses émotions, il releva la tête et regarda l'endroit d'où provenaient les gémissements soudains.

Léon avait attaché les mains de Juvia sur le tronc à l'aide de la glace, une main palpait sa poitrine et l'autre était passée en dessous de sa robe. Il semblait avoir lui aussi de plus en plus chaud alors que Juvia écartait un peu plus les jambes pour obtenir encore plus de plaisir.

Elle prit appui sur les menottes de glace pour se redresser et laisser plus d'espace. Puis elle jugea bon de laisser glisser de l'eau sur leurs corps serrés. L'estomac de Juvia se noua, sa respiration était courte, ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts.

Juvia força sur les menottes les cassants au passage, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Léon, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau laissant perlé une goutte de sang. Il râla et lui laissa une empreinte dans son cou.

Léon laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en sentant un corps collé sur son dos, il retomba sur l'épaule de Grey qui avait enfin réussit à calmer sa respiration. Le plus jeune de deux regarda l'état de Juvia, il prit une gorgée de sake.

Il passa à son tour ses doigts sous la robe de Juvia découvrant un sous-vêtement humide. Surprit il retira sa main immédiatement et lécha ses doigts.

Léon le sépara de lui, il se retourna et posa ses mains sur son torse un peu refroidit.

-J'ai quelque chose de mieux pour toi, dit Léon en buvant dans la fiole.

Le mage aux cheveux argenté embrassa Juvia avec passion, la couchant sur l'herbe lentement, tendrement. Il remonta en même temps sa robe et arracha le tissu en dentelle blanche.

-Quelque chose de beaucoup mieux…


	3. Chapter 3

_Remerciements :__ A Shinou encore, et qui réclame, hein… à Smallville (ne me demandez pas pourquoi) et tout particulièrement à Oliver Queen *-*. A Dancing Queen de Abba et aussi à Save Me de Rémy Zero et No More de Three Days Grace._

_Résumé :__ Léon à flashé sur Juvia, Juvia aime passionnément Grey et ce dernier fait une révélation aux deux autres qui ne vont pas les laisser de marbre… Quand l'alcool et l'amour s'en mêlent… Léon/Juvia/Grey._

_Pairing :__ Nan mais sérieux… Depuis le temps…_

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement sinon Juvia serait partie couler des jours heureux avec Grey et Léon._

_Rating :__ Bientôt, bientôt le bon Lemon… Bande de pervers assoiffés de M…_

Grey regarda avec envie le corps de Juvia trembler sous les mains froides de Léon. Elle soupirait d'aise, elle prit de nouveau la fiole et but du sake. Elle se lécha les lèvres, le mage aux cheveux argentés posa un doigt sur l'antre chaud et humide de la mage d'eau qui soupira davantage.

Il posa ses lèvres dessus et laissa furtivement passer sa langue.

Juvia planta ses doigts dans l'herbe et retint un gémissement de plaisir. Elle haletait maintenant, Léon se dégagea et prit le flacon d'alcool. Grey se mit entre ses jambes, il posa une main sur son ventre, l'autre souleva sa cuisse.

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur le bouton de chair de Juvia.

Puis une langue mutine, puis encore une fois, et encore une seconde fois et encore, et encore, et…

-En… Encore ! Hurla-t-elle en posant son bras sur ses yeux.

Cette voix rendit fou Grey fou, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, il aimait et elle aussi. Il accentua les coups de langues, elle était légèrement froide, c'était fou le bien que ça procurait à la jeune mage d'eau.

Elle libérait tant de cyprine, Grey en demandait plus, encore plus. Toujours plus. Il voulait la faire crier comme Léon l'avait fait avant. Il voulait entendre son prénom dans sa bouche. Il voulait la faire sienne, qu'elle lui demande encore, plus fort, plus vite… Il caressa sa poitrine d'une main avant de jouer avec ses tétons.

Juvia ne se retint plus de gémir, sa main arrachant tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage, son corps se cambrant de plus en plus à chaque fois, elle rencontra le torse de Léon qu'elle griffa sur le coup. Il prit ses doigts, les suçant, jouant avec sa langue autour, elle lécha ses lèvres et s'accrocha au pantalon de Léon.

-Grey ! En… ENCORE !

Il introduisit un doigt en elle et continua de jouer avec sa langue lentement et rapidement, la faisant refroidir pour lui procurer plus de plaisir encore.

-Ah ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ju… Juvia !

Il s'agrippa à son poignet accélérant davantage le mouvement sur son membre. La main de Juvia était un peu froide et humide à cause de l'herbe, c'était poignant, il en voulait encore plus.

Mais les gestes devinrent moins frénétiques, ils n'étaient plus ordonnés, le corps de Juvia tremblait alors qu'un plaisir sans nom la secouait de spasmes et la faisait frissonner comme jamais. Grey récolta sa précieuse cyprine et se redressa : succulent.

Léon regarda le corps de Juvia avec autant d'envie qu'en début de soirée, voire plus. Le brun se laissa tomber un peu plus loin, buvant encore du sake, la bouteille était presque vide, il en donna à Juvia et Léon.

Juvia reprit son geste sur le membre dressé de Léon qui, prit au dépourvu, eut un gémissement de surprise. Elle sourit et décida de lui faire payer les menottes de glace. Sa main se mouilla, de l'eau pas vraiment froide mais pas tempérée non plus.

Longeant en un fin filet le sexe de Léon, il soupira en la regardant se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui, augmentant encore la vitesse de ses va et viens. Il ne se retint pas de gémir, il transforma, par on ne sut quelle once de lucidité, une lame tranchante et gelée au bout de ses doigts.

Lentement il déchira la robe de Juvia. Elle trouva ça injuste le fait que Léon ait encore son pantalon alors que Grey et elle, étaient tous deux nus dans l'herbe finement humide. D'ailleurs le cadet trouva ça également injuste, avec Juvia il fut allongé dans l'herbe.

Juvia se mit à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant et continua encore son petit jeu avec son eau et ses va et viens toujours plus fort et rapides.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Léon et se sentie troublée. Elle remarqua l'intensité du regard, le désir qu'il avait pour elle, les joues rouges, le souffle court, le corps qui se cambrai sous ses à-coups… Il était divinement sexy avec cette expression.

Elle aurait voulu jouer un peu plus longtemps, mais l'envie enflamma son bas-ventre, elle se cambra à son tour. Grey posa ses lèvres sur son cou, jetant des regards incendiaires à Léon. Son visage était un appel au vice et à la luxure.

Grey décida de lui rendre visite, embrassant son front, ses joues, ses paupières closes, son cou et il reçut également un baiser à son cou, puis il sentit des dents le taquiner, laissant une trace rouge. Il hoqueta de surprise et entreprit une bataille de morsure dans laquelle Grey aurait été le vainqueur. Léon gémit davantage.

Sa langue dansa avec celle de Grey, ils étaient tous deux frais et c'était particulièrement agréable. Juvia s'allongea un peu plus sur le corps de Léon, accentuant encore plus ses va et viens. Leur trois langues se rencontrèrent, elle se redressa après alors que l'aîné retenait un cri qui aurait été probablement fort.

Il se déversa dans les mains de Juvia et en partie sur lui-même, avec une eau cette fois-ci tempéré Juvia le débarrassa un peu, alors qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait à une vitesse incroyable.

Grey embrassa encore Juvia, rendant leur respiration difficile. Léon se redressa sur ses coudes, le souffle toujours aussi court.

Puis Léon se mit à rire, retrouvant une partie de sa raison, mais pas encore totalement pour être lucide. Il rit et détourna le regard des deux autres. Il réclama la bouteille et but encore, il restait un tiers de la fiole.

Juvia rit à son tour, le rire de Léon était cristallin et invitait à la joie, au bonheur. Grey se joint a eux, personne ne savait probablement pourquoi il riait, mais ils riaient et c'était le plus important. Ils burent chacun à leur tour.

Grey caressait doucement le corps de Juvia qui était maintenant allongée entre les deux mages de glace, doucement l'euphorie disparaissait et les attouchements revenaient. Le brun regardait avec envie la poitrine de Juvia, l'humidifiant tendrement de sa langue.

Léon caressait son bras doucement, descendant sur ses hanches, parcourant sa cuisse et remontant. Au creux de son aine il fit aller ses doigts, elle sourit et son corps bougea. Elle sentait sur le passage dudit doigt de l'eau, la glace de Léon qui fondait. Puis pour se venger à son tour du coup de l'eau de tout à l'heure il décida de créer un « jouet » de glace, légèrement humide pour ne pas trop coller à la peau.

Elle retint sa respiration alors que le jouet de glace pénétra en elle. C'était froid mais pas entièrement désagréable, puis elle le rendait un peu plus chaud avec sa magie. Grey décida d'ajouter un peu plus de piment en frottant ses doigts sur le sexe de Juvia qui gémissait encore.

C'était pour lui, la plus douce des mélodies. Et il en voulait encore plus… toujours plus. Juvia quant à elle se sentait presque au bord du nirvana, le plaisir était tellement puissant, leurs corps collés au sien, les mains s'occupant d'elle.

Elle parcourut leurs corps, trouvant qu'eux aussi en voulaient un peu plus encore. Elle geint et mouilla ses mains, d'une eau un peu chaude, pour leur prodiguer un peu de bien elle aussi. Léon l'embrassa alors que Grey s'occupait de sa poitrine généreuse.

Grey sourit caressant davantage le petit bouton de chair qui lui donnait tant de désir, il gémissait, Léon et Juvia aussi. Une cascade de gémissements pleuvait sur leurs corps bouillants.

-Plus ! Plus ! Quémanda Juvia en cambrant son petit corps.


	4. Chapter 4

_Remerciements :__ Bah à la connerie de Natsu, à Juvia, Grey et surtout Léon. Une fois de plus au chapitre 256 de Fairy Tail et à « Calling you » BO de Bagdad Cafe, mais également « Revolution » de Tracy Chapman._

_Résumé :__ Léon à flashé sur Juvia, Juvia aime passionnément Grey et ce dernier fait une révélation aux deux autres qui ne vont pas les laisser de marbre… Quand l'alcool et l'amour s'en mêlent… Léon/Juvia/Grey._

_Pairing :__ Une coquillette, une nouille et une farfale… Devinez qui est qui… _

_Disclaimer :__ Rien n'est à moi… J'le veux pour mon anniversaire !_

_Rating :__ Huh, dans ce chapitre ? Du Lemon ! M !_

Grey dévisagea Juvia, bon, il savait qu'après tout ça il y avait encore plus mais… Et puis, si c'était Juvia qui le demandait alors, c'était cool… Enfin il pensait.

-Juvia, tu es sure ? Demanda Léon en sortant son jouet de glace.

Elle fit oui de la tête, les joues encore plus empourprées. Ensemble ils finirent la bouteille d'alcool. Grey déglutit difficilement en voyant Léon faire passer ses mains sur tout le corps de Juvia, il pouvait ressentir une tension qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

L'aîné déposa un baiser sur le cou de Juvia et lui susurra à l'oreille que tout irait bien. Elle se décrispa un peu, relâchant ses muscles. Les mains de Léon étaient douces et légèrement chaudes, puis il était tendre et l'embrassait dans le cou, sur les clavicules, descendant sur sa poitrine. Il souriait en déposant des baisers papillon, lui arrachant un micro rire. Elle lui imposa un suçon sur ses pectoraux.

Il l'embrassa alors délicatement en se plaçant entre ses jambes, faisant comprendre à Grey dans un regard qu'il devait s'occuper d'elle aussi après.

Léon s'introduit lentement en elle alors qu'elle pinçait ses lèvres, elle laissa tout de même passer un soupire et ses mains parcoururent le dos de Léon qui tout aussi lentement, combattant ses pulsions, commençait à se déhancher.

Une fessée et une pression plus forte sur ses fesses le fit buter brutalement contre les fesses de Juvia. Il râla de plaisir, serrant ses poings à côté des épaules de Juvia qui commençait à prendre des couleurs.

Ses coups de hanche étaient plus puissants, plus profond encore, relevant ses jambes au-dessus de ses épaules. Leurs gémissements se rejoignaient, synchrones dans le plaisir reçu. Il tenait l'une de ses jambes et claquait gentiment sa cuisse de l'autre.

Le bruit de claquement des à-coups se faisait entendre dans le presque silence de la nuit. Elle se retenait de geindre, lui aussi. Une des mains de Juvia retomba sur le torse de Grey à ses côtés. Elle entreprit alors de caresser son corps, recherchant encore plus de chaleur, encore plus de sensations.

Léon ralentit difficilement son rythme avant de sortir de son paradis. Juvia se redressa en grognant de frustration et vit ensuite Grey la regarder avec envie. Elle se mise à quatre pattes face à Léon, l'embrassant alors qu'à son tour Grey entreprenait de lui faire subir le même plaisir.

Cette nouvelle sensation de fraicheur s'introduisit en elle. Juvia posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Léon qui était à genoux devant elle. La langue chaude de la mage d'eau parcourut le corps de Léon tendrement, rapidement. Il soupira en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Sa tête se baissa encore un peu plus, cette même langue effleura à peine son membre qu'il geint immédiatement. Elle approfondit la douce torture, léchant et retirant sa langue, s'excitant des râles de Léon, des gémissements de Grey.

Grey aimait le bruit de claquement de ses hanches sur ses fesses, il aimait la friction procurée, il aimait ce rapport avec elle, avec lui. Eux trois.

Léon eut du mal à tenir un peu plus alors que la bouche chaude de Juvia l'entourait, jamais il n'avait pensé aller aussi loin et bon dieu que c'était délicieux ! Il aurait pu mourir maintenant, peu lui importait il venait de décrocher un bout de paradis.

En quelques poussées il se libéra en Juvia, Grey semblait accentuer une dernière fois la puissance de ses coups de hanche. Lui aussi se vida en Juvia, tous trois haletaient, au final, ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe, à bout de souffle.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de rire, juste le bruit des respirations et du vent dans les arbres. Léon se doutait que l'effet de l'alcool était maintenant dissipé, en tout cas pour lui et maintenant il se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Il ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son torse.

Grey savourait cet instant, même si un mal de tête lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il avait un peu trop bu ce soir. Jamais il ne pourrait regarder Léon et Juvia de la même façon demain, alors qu'il se rendrait réellement compte de la chose.

Juvia avait les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte et un léger sourire dessiné sur son visage. Elle semblait heureuse et encore sous l'emprise du sake. Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de boire ce soir… Léon se redressa et regarda Grey qui était au bord de s'endormir également.

Il entreprit de les rhabiller, et s'aperçut que les vêtements de Juvia étaient en lambeaux. Néanmoins il lui passa son propre tee-shirt et il remit sa chemise et sa veste, le reste de ses vêtements. Il avait habillé Grey et l'avait réveillé et lui avait conseillé de rentrer chez lui. Il déposerait Juvia chez elle.

Léon passa un bras sous les genoux et l'autre dans le dos de Juvia et la leva, endormit et en quête de chaleur, elle se serra un peu plus contre son torse, un peu de bave passant la fine barrière de ses lèvres.

Il sourit en l'essuyant et avec une clé de glace entra chez la jeune fille. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration qui était minimaliste, il ne s'arrêta pas devant le chat qui demandait de la nourriture. Instinctivement il trouva la chambre de Juvia l'allongea dans son lit et la recouvrit des couvertures.

Il resta debout un instant à la regarder dormir paisiblement. Pensant à demain, elle aurait probablement très mal à la tête, et aussi quelques images de cette soirée. Et pudique comme elle l'était normalement elle ne se rendrait pas à la guilde pendant des jours entiers.

Grey irait peut-être la voir et lui… Eh bien lui il aurait disparut de leur vie.

Il tourna les talons et mit les mains dans les poches.

-Léon ? Demanda une petite voix. Reste encore un peu pour Juvia.

-Je retourne à la guilde, pour dire que toi et Grey allez bien. Je reviens vite Juvia.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure, après quelques minutes d'absences il revint essoufflé, il tenta de ne pas faire de bruit en croyant qu'elle s'était endormie.

-Léon est rentré ? Osa-t-elle timidement.

Elle se redressa à peine et se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller, tapotant une place à côté d'elle, l'invitant à se coucher.

-Oui, dit-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Et tu sais ce que Natsu m'a dit ?

Il caressa une mèche de cheveux en observant ses yeux mi-clos. Il souriait, elle était belle, plus rien ne serait pareil maintenant.

-Non, il a dit quoi ?

-Que je sentais le parfum de Grey et le tient.

_Blabla de fin :__ Huh ! Enfin finit… bon j'avoue ce n'était pas le résultat que j'attendais, mais j'n'avais pas envie de m'attarder sur les pensées et les bribes du lendemain matin, mais plutôt sur la connerie de Natsu en plein milieu de la guilde à dire « Tiens tu sens Grey et Juvia… ». Bon, ils sont fichés maintenant._

_Et si j'ose en demander… reviews ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Epilogue._

Le premier jour après cette nuit particulière, il n'avait pas bougé de chez lui. Il n'avait fait rentrer aucun des visiteurs.

Le deuxième jour, il décida de passer outre le fait qu'il avait passé une nuit avec Juvia et Léon. Il sortit à la guilde affronter les regards.

Le troisième jour, il avait apprécié le fait que le suçon commence à disparaitre, mais aussi le fait qu'en aucun cas les mages de Fairy Tail s'était moqué.

Le quatrième jour, il prit sur lui et partit voir Juvia chez elle. Il trouva un désordre sans pareille, une cuisine propre. Elle était allongée dans son lit et pleurait les larmes de son corps.

Le cinquième jour, elle eut la force d'avouer à Grey qu'elle avait mal vécu le départ de Léon dans la nuit, elle l'aimait.

Le sixième jour, ils décidèrent de mettre au clair leur relation lorsqu'ils reverraient Léon.

Le septième jour, Juvia retourna à Fairy Tail et toutes les filles se demandèrent qui de Grey ou Léon était le meilleur coup.

Le huitième jour, il était devant chez Juvia avec un paquet à la main. Ce soir-là elle rentra chez elle en papotant avec Grey, par pur hasard. Ce soir-là, Juvia, Léon et Grey se retrouvaient à la table de salon devant, respectivement, un thé, un chocolat au caramel et un café. Ils n'osaient pas vraiment parler, mais au bout de dix minutes Grey brisa le silence.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mission, répondit automatiquement Léon. N'oublies pas que Lamia Scale est la guilde numéro 2 de Fiore.

-Léon-sama a l'air de ne plus avoir son suçon, continua Juvia.

-J'ai encore le tiens, indiqua-t-il en remontant son tee-shirt. La preuve.

La mage d'eau se leva brusquement et revint peu de temps après un tee-shirt noir dans les mains. Elle le tendit à Léon.

-Juvia a lavé le tee-shirt de Léon-sama… Même s'il sentait agréablement bon.

Léon prit précautionneusement le tissu propre et repassé et tendit le paquet à Juvia, lui indiquant qu'il avait fait coudre la même robe pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi brutal.

-Léon-sama a beaucoup manqué à Juvia, dit-elle en rougissant. Surtout quand il est partit comme un voleur en pleine nuit…

-Elle a pleuré presque 5 jours après cette nuit là, prit soin d'ajouter Grey.

Frustrée elle trouva refuge dans sa chambre, il la suivit pour s'excuser, mais cette nuit-là tout était allé trop loin entre eux trois. Et il avait 26 ans maintenant. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et joua avec ses doigts. Sa peau était aussi douce que dans son souvenir. Il voulait encore gouter à son corps.

Grey s'allongea également à côté de Juvia et tritura une mèche de cheveux.

-Faut mettre les choses au clair, dit le brun avec un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Je veux dire, entre nous trois. Parce que c'est ambigu et difficile comme situation.

-Juvia vous aime tous les deux ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Vous êtes tellement pareils et différents, à vous deux vous êtes l'amour de la vie de Juvia.

-C'est pas aussi simple que ça, rétorqua Léon. Même si, on ne sait comment, on vient à entamer une relation à trois ça va au final créer de la jalousie, de la haine. Mener à la bagarre, à un choix et tous nous faire souffrir. Tu ne le supporteras pas.

-Tu es immédiatement tombé sous le charme de Juvia, indiqua Grey. Moi non.

-Non, mais maintenant oui, répliqua Léon. Puis Juvia a toujours été folle de toi.

-Oui et maintenant elle nous aime tous les deux.

-Et vous ? Les interromps Juvia. Vous vous aimez ?

La chambre fut étrangement plongée dans un silence lourd, gêné. Seules les respirations brisaient cette tension soudaine. Grey soupira et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Juvia, on ne s'aime pas, c'est compliqué. Expliqua Léon. C'est plus une attirance physique qu'autre chose entre Grey et moi. Avec toi ce n'est pas pareil.

-C'est toi qui est compliqué, répliqua sèchement Grey. Moi… Je suis sur que je pourrais t'aimer Léon. Depuis tous petits je t'admire, à Galuna ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir et… Notre combat contre les Oracion Seis. Et… tu embrasses tellement bien !

Plus aucun bruit, plus personne ne parlait. Juvia l'avait vu que Grey aimait Léon. Mais pour l'aîné ça serait plus difficile de l'avouer et surtout elle ne voulait pas choisir. Elle voulait les aimer tous les deux, sans choisir. Lentement ses yeux se fermèrent. Les jambes entrelacées avec celles de Grey, un bras étreignant étroitement le torse de Léon. Leurs fronts collés.

Elle s'endormit, le brun suivit rapidement. Sans un bruit, Léon déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Juvia qui sourit et resserra davantage son étreinte. Le corps engourdit il se laissa tomber dans les bras d'une déesse encore plus accueillante que Morphée.

Les deux garçons ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, dehors le jour se levait déjà mais l'orage assombrissait le ciel. Juvia bougea et se réveilla avec un étrange sourire.

Elle bougea encore un peu plus et soupira d'aise en sentant sur ses fesses et sur sa cuisse les membres éveillés des deux hommes qui dans le même mouvement de bassin s'appuyèrent un peu plus contre elle.

Juvia s'étira et sourit davantage, elle aussi avait une nouvelle fois cette sensation qui tiraillait son bas-ventre. Elle se mit sur le dos posant une main sur le torse des deux mages de glace.

Sa voix chaude et sensuelle était lourde de sous-entendus alors que ses mains chaudes descendaient lentement.

-Un petit câlin ?


End file.
